


One Night in Storybrooke

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Schmoop, i gave myself diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Storybrooke

Emma jumped when she heard the knock at the door.

It wasn't like it was unexpected (not that she'd been alternating between sitting on the couch drumming her fingers on the arm and pacing the apartment until Henry had begged her to _please find something to do mom he's not going to be here for two hours_ ) but she was so tense that the sudden sound yanked her harshly back to reality. 

Henry looked up from his video game. “So you gonna get it, or what?” he asked with a grin. 

“I dunno, kid. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.” 

Henry rolled his eyes. “Really, mom?  _Really_ ?” He pressed the pause button on the game. “I've been in Storybrooke long enough to know true love when I see it. Go. Open. The. Door.” 

Emma shot him a dirty look. “Hey, kid! Who's the parent here?” 

The knock sounded again. “You'd better get that. Killian's gonna leave,” Henry said. Emma took a deep breath and glanced over at the door before turning to walk towards it. Pulling it open, she stopped dead at the sight in front of her. 

Killian had apparently decided to debut a set of modern clothes for their first date. He'd swapped his leathers for a pair of jeans, a fitted, long-sleeved black v-neck (she thanked any stars that didn't lead to Neverland for the glimpse of chest hair that revealed) and a black leather jacket that was somewhat more in fashion for Storybrooke than the Enchanted Forest. 

“Emma,” he said after a moment, looking at her as though she'd walked out of some kind of dream.

“Hey, Killian,” she said, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear. “So, um, you ready to go?” 

“Aye,” he said. In his fashion, he offered her his arm. Emma tried not to grin as she slipped her arm around his, pretending to humour him but hating the way her stomach flipped as they came into contact.  _You're turning into such a girl, Swan,_ she thought to herself. 

It was a short walk to Granny's from the apartment she and Henry now shared. They hadn't been there five minutes before the bell above the door began to jingle almost incessantly and before long the diner had gone from nearly empty to full – but silent. 

“Oh bloody hell, this town...” Killian mumbled. 

“What?” Emma asked. 

“Look around, Swan,” the pirate said. Emma glanced around as advised and found most of Storybrooke crammed into the diner, trying and failing to inconspicuously stare at the couple. 

“Oh, for crying out loud....” Emma groaned, dropping her face into her hands. She was about to stand up and order them out of the restaurant when Ruby came to the table, a few containers packaged into a plastic bag. 

“Uh, I know what both of you usually like, and I thought you might want to get it to go today,” she said, winking at them. “So I just grabbed it.” 

Emma let out a sigh of relief. “You're a lifesaver, Ruby. Or a date-saver, anyway,” she said, cursing the blush that rose to her cheeks as she uttered the word 'date' aloud for the first time. 

Ruby's grin widened. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” she said as she pressed the bag into Killian's good hand and waving them off. 

“That's a very short list,” Emma said dryly. 

“Then you've got nothing to worry about, right? Have fun!” 

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she and Killian left the diner. They both glanced back and saw half the town pressed up against the windows with disappointed looks on their faces. 

“That is one thing that I definitely miss about New York. Nobody knows who you are and nobody gives a crap,” Emma laughed. 

“Aye, this town is full of those with their noses in everyone's business, isn't it?” he said, rolling his eyes. “It's a small miracle nobody was outside the night of....your brother's naming,” he added, shooting her a sly smile. 

“Isn't it though,” Emma said, grinning at him. 

They walked to the park a short distance from Granny's, Killian now walking with some purpose. Emma gave him a sidelong glance before following. They came to a small clearing where a blanket was set out along with two unlit candles and a bottle of wine. 

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. “You planned this!” she said accusingly. “Ruby, the food...” 

“Surprise, love,” he said. “I assumed this would be preferably to a diner full of people who undoubtedly would have behaved in exactly the manner they pretended to tonight had they not been in on the plan.” 

Emma laughed. “You're good at this, Jones,” she said. 

“I can be a charming rapscallion when I want to be,” he retorted, raising his eyebrow at her. 

“Think you can handle lighting these this time?” she asked. 

He glared. “Yes, Swan, I can light the bloody candles,” he said sarcastically. 

“Just checking,” she said, raising her hands in mock defence. 

“Please, my lady, sit,” he said, sweeping a hand in presentation of the blanket before kneeling himself and getting to work on the candles. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled before sitting. 

“I can't believe you got the entire town in on our date,” she said. 

“Well, initially it was only your father – yes, I know, I was shocked as well – because he insisted I find some... _less pirate_ attire, I believe was his phrasing."

“David?” Emma said in disbelief. “Well, he knows how to dress you, anyway,” she said approvingly. 

“After that,” Killian continued, “people were becoming involved one by one. I must say, though, it certainly seems to have worked out.” 

Emma smiled at him as he sat down fully, having successfully lit the candles. “It's wonderful, Killian,” she said quietly. “Thank you.” 

“And thank you for honouring me with your company, Miss Swan.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly, twining his fingers into her loose hair. Emma smiled against his lips as she returned the slow kiss. 

An hour later, after the food was gone and the candles had flickered out due to a soft breeze, Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and tugged her closer to him. She scooted beside him and gasped slightly, startled, as he pressed on her shoulder to push her backwards, keeping his arm between her and the ground. She glared at him, but grinned at the look of pure innocence on his face. 

“Look, Emma,” he said, gesturing towards the stars with his hook. “I'll teach you all about them, one day.” 

Emma twined her fingers into his. “But not today,” she said. “We will have others.” 

“Aye, lass. That we will,” he said, relaxing into her touch and smiling at the sky. 

 


End file.
